This invention relates to the field of building construction, and particularly to a method and means for facilitating and improving the construction of frame buildings which are sheathed internally with panel materials such as plasterboard.
In such construction it has often been necessary, particularly at internal corners of interior walls, to provide strips of lumber in addition to the usual framing joists for the sole purpose of backing up the edges of panels to ensure rigid, enduring corners in the finished walls. The problem has become particularly difficult with the increased popularity of truss rafters. These rafters are designed for the roof load to be carried by the outer walls of the structure, and interior partitions are made slightly shorter to prevent undesirable roof load transfer thereto. The plates of such partitions cannot be fastened to the truss rafters, and this results in a building structure in which perceptible movement must be permitted between the truss rafters and the partitions. Such movement of course has a strong tendency to product cracks in the internal walls of the building, since the plasterboard panels must be supported by the relatively moving parts.